


Mid-Evil

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Summary: SG-1 finds them selves on a world that is still back in mid-eviltimes.  This episode is complete with everything you love aboutfantasy: wizards, warriors, knights, dragons, castles, and a prophecy theTeal’c must fulfill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Mid-Evil

A golden fire will burn in the sky and bring forth a plague that will pit brother against brother. The plague will spread and villages will fall, but from the Great Ring the merciful wizard, Jaffa, will come. He will do battle with the right-hand of the scourge and the beast will be vanquished in a blaze of fire. Men will flock to him and he will unite them against the plague. Many will die, but the king he shall save to rule the lands. The plague will be banished and the golden domain he shall take and with his might, hurl it back to the stars.

Setting: Stargate command room. Average day, people standing around writing reports and running diagnostics on the systems. Samantha Carter is running the sequential dialing program and gets a lock as General O’Neill walks in. 

Carter to O’Neill: Sir!

O’Neill: What, you finally found Waldo?

Carter: Funny, Sir, but no, I was running the Sequential Address Generator and came up with a new lock, one that was not previously in our database.

O’Neill: Have you been taking humor lessons from Teal’c again?

Carter smiles and relaxes into an at-ease state.

Carter: No Sir. But I would like a chance to check things out on the other side of that worm-hole.

O’Neill: Permission granted. Prep a probe and report to briefing at thirteen-hundred hours with the rest of SG1.

Carter: Thank you Sir.

Setting: Briefing room, 13:05. Samantha Carter has started her presentation on her findings in the form of video gathered from the M.A.L.P

Carter: …It appears to be a man-made chamber of some type. The air, though damp, is breathable and would support life without any detectable bio-hazards. There is no sign of life in the immediate vicinity, though the cave seems to have been sealed in.

Jackson: I noticed there are no writings on the walls, but the architecture reminds me of a burial chamber. Sort of like Christian tombs of mid-evil times. They do not appear to be ancient either, there is very little decay, I would expect to see more of a ruins persona, especially with the dampness the probe reports.

The camera pans around and focuses in on the D.H.D

Teal’c The D.H.D appears to be intact.

Carter: It is. We could send in a team and explore, take pictures, water and soil samples, and be back before dinner.

O’Neill: And maybe finally find Waldo. (pauses for a laughter that doesn’t come) Ok, well, inform SG7 to suit up for an eight-hundred hour departure tomorrow morning.

Carter: If it’s all the same with you, Sir, I’d like to take this one. After being shot at, imprisoned, and constantly running for our lives, it would be nice to, for once, go out on a cake walk.

Teal’c: I am in agreement with Colonel Carter.

Jackson: I would like a chance to put my archeologist skills to work in a less tense situation such as this.

O’Neill: Ok, then it’s settled. We embark at eight-hundred hours tomorrow.

Carter: "We," Sir?

Pauses as the realization that he is not a member of SG1 sinks in.

O’Neill: Ahhh right… I mean you, SG1 of course. But I go with you in spirit.

Jackson begins to rise and walk over to the screen.

Jackson: Hello… Back the film up some. See if you can zoom in on this object.

The film is reversed and paused, then zoomed in to an object on the floor. A rusty sword. End of scene.

Setting: SG1 steps through the gate and into the room previously discussed. It is dark but they have bought their own light. They spread out and begin to examine the room. Jackson heads for the sword previously discovered in the film and photographs it then kneels down to take a closer look. He lifts it gently and examines it.

Jackson: This sword isn’t very old. It appears to be common steal. Based upon the amount of rust on it I’d say it couldn’t be any more than fifty years old. (he flips the sword over) These markings appear to be a lineage, whether it tells of the history of the sword or its wielder I can’t tell. Very good craftsmanship though. A definite sign that there is or was a somewhat civilized culture here.

Jackson notices Teal’c examining a wall. The wall has indentures that appear to be coves that were hollowed out and again covered over. He rises and inquires into his study.

Jackson: What ya got Teal’c?

Teal’c: Burial plots, four of them.

Jackson: Interesting. Perhaps these were lords or kings of some great civilization.

Teal’c: They are not, Dr. Jackson. There is but one symbol carved on each sepulcher. I have not seen this symbol in many years but I do know it. It is Jaffa. (dramatic pause)

Carter: Never mind about that guys, we’ve got a bigger problem. The D.H.D. has had several key crystals removed. Without them the proximity sensors will not detect the stargate and vice versa. Who ever took them knew what they were doing. This D.H.D was disabled intentionally.

Jackson: Well, in four hours we will be considered over due and they will try to contact us. We can have them send another team through with a Naquadah generator and manually dial home.

Carter: True, but I’d rather not wait around. It stands to reason, if they got these bodies in for burial that there would be a way out.

Teal’c: This tomb has not been accessed for many years. When the last of this sect of Jaffa, called Ta’ni Ka’tar, perish their tomb is sealed and never again opened. To enter such a chamber would be an act of derision.

Jackson: What are the rules of exiting such a chamber?

Teal’c: There are none.

Teal’c looks around and spies the seal. He lifts his Staff Weapon and fires at the wall. The wall partially caves outward. There is dust in the air but Jackson walks through it and pushes the remainder of the wall out so the hole is big enough to step through. Instantly there is a sword at his throat. Several men armed with swords and crossbows, and armored in chain-mail, seize him.

Setting: They broke out into a cellar of stone walls and narrow passages. The halls are lit by torches and are grey and unadorned. SG1 members are stripped of their gear and lead to prison quarters and tucked away in separate cells, but within visual contact to each other. There are prisoners in other cells. The bars are made out of black iron and the walls of solid stone. The floors of the cells are lined with straw. Jackson is placed in his cell last with a shove and the guards walk away. End Scene

Setting: SG1 has been imprisoned for hours and are getting restless.

Jackson: (sarcastically) Friendly Natives!

Teal’c: We did just defile a sacred tomb.

Carter: What do you think they will do with us?

Jackson: I’d imagine the guards have informed their superiors of the intrusion and eventually we will be bought before them to answer for what we have done.

Carter: A trial?

Jackson: Yes, a trial of some type, yet it is possible these people have never heard of justice, nor do we know how severe they deal out punishment for breaking their laws.

Teal’c: I do not believe it would be wise to remain here for a trial.

Carter: Nor do I, but without the DHD crystals we can’t leave, and when General O’Neill tries to contact us we won’t be able to answer without our gear. They may send another SG team to investigate but they may end up captured like us, or in a fire-fight, which I would rather avoid.

Teal’c: Then we must escape and go else where.

A prisoner named Waldo Riviras has been listening to their conversation and speaks up.

Riviras: I wouldn’t count on justice. The Sorcerer has never heard the word before. All who oppose him are executed. And if you did what they are saying you did, I’m sure your sentence will be carried out before mine.

Jackson: I am Daniel Jackson, who may I ask are you?

Riviras: I am Waldo Riviras. I was captured when my men tried to steal some of the knights’ horses. Most of my detachment was killed, but the three of us were taken alive. (he gestures to two other prisoners)

Carter: Why would you steal horses?

Riviras: Why did you break into the Holy Crypt? Lets just say, "you had your orders, we had ours." It is suffice to say that all our lives are forfeit if we do not escape. (gesturing to Teal’c and Jackson) You two look strong. We could use you. I do not know what possessed you to bring a woman along, but we could use her too.

Jackson: What did you have in mind.

Riviras: We have friends. They are not in a position to free us, but one did manage to smuggle a key in our food treys. If your woman uses her lady-like charm to distract the guards we could ambush them. If it’s done quietly enough we could escape.

Jackson: (turning to Carter for approval) Colonel?

Riviras: Colonel? That is a rank greater than yours. A woman superior?

Teal’c: A position well earned. If you have a problem with that I would be happy to discuss it with you once we are free from this compound.

Riviras: (stepping back and putting up his hands) That’s quite all right. If a big man like you will follow her that’s good enough for me.

Cut to the guard room. 

Setting: There are 4 guards at a table and 2 more in attention. They are wearing chain-mail armor and have sword and shield, or spears for armaments. A woman’s voice calls to them from a cell down the hall.

Carter: (in a seductive voice) Yoo-hoo, hello! It’s getting lonely in here. Won’t some one come and keep me company.

The commander at the table stands and the two in attention accompany him to the cells. Carter has fixed her hair and put on her best innocent-girl persona.

Carter: (still seductively but somewhat out of character) What are you doing leaving me all alone in such a scary place. If I don’t have a big, strong man like you to hold me, I might just break down and cry.

The commander of the guards opens her cell and starts man-handling Carter. He grabs her in his arms and starts kissing her. She knees him in the groin and then flips him over her shoulder as he keels forward. The other 2 guards burst forth but Riviras and Teal’c jump from their cells and over-power them. The three remaining guards in the guard room come rushing to the fight. Jackson and the other two men rush at them but the first prisoner is slain by the sword of one of the men. Jackson pulls the helm of one guard over his eyes and then uses a torch on the wall and knocks him out. Teal’c, Carter and Riviras come to the aid of the last prisoner but he is slain before they could stop the guard, but they manager to over power the last of the guards and lock them in the jail-cells they previously occupied. The dead they put in a separate cell and covered them with a worn blanket. Riviras removes a chain coffer from one of the guards and tosses it to Jackson.

Riviras: Put this on. We will need the disguise to get out. Your big friend there (gesturing towards Teal’c) is a bit large for what these guards have. We will have to find him something more appropriate. …And your woman… (he pauses and addresses Carter) Begging your pardon… (turns back to Jackson) Your commander will stand out in either armor or what she has on now. (addressing Carter again) If you are coming with us M’lady then we must find you something more suitable for a woman than men’s clothing.

The men finish putting on pieces of the chain armor and lift the swords from the guards. They then cautiously leave the jail room and passes through the guard room. A few items of SG1 are on the guard table for examination. Among them are the G.D.O, Teal’c’s staff weapon, and their radio-communicator. Their other weapons are not among the items. Teal’c picks up his staff weapon and looks back and forth between the staff in one hand and the sword in the other. Then places the sword on the table and takes the staff in his main hand. Carter and Jackson pick up the rest of their gear. At this time there is a voice on the radio.

O’Neill: Carter, come in. Carter.

Carter: They must have activated the gate so they could communicate with us. (into the radio) Sir, we are fine.

O’Neill: You’re 3 hours over due and the probe was attacked once we activated it.

Carter: Yes, Sir, the D.H.D. is non-functional. Teal’c believes there are remains of Jaffa buried in the chamber. We made an exit to investigate and ran into some of the locals. Things got a bit hairy but we managed to escape with some help. We found Waldo, Sir. (she pauses but O’Neil does not respond to her humor)

O’Neill: We’ll send in another team to extract you and help manually dial the gate home.

Carter: Negative. The gate seems to be buried intentionally, and now that we have unburied it I’m sure that it is being guarded. We are safe for the moment. There is no reason to risk a fire fight. Give us 3 hours to investigate and contact us again.

O’Neill: Understood, O’Neill out! (radio goes silent)

Riviras: What type of magic is this that you can talk to the spirits and they respond?

Jackson: It’s not magic. It’s kind of hard to explain. Perhaps later in a safer place…

The party slips out of the dungeon and into a market-type area, with venders lining the street. Jackson notices a tailoring symbol on one of the wooden building and motions for Carter to lead them to it. The shop is closed and doors locked but they find a back door and force their way in.

Riviras: Here we go. (he picks up a fancy dress, like a maiden would wear back in the 1400’s, and hands it to Carter) This would do the trick. (Carter takes the dress and eyes it unapprovingly) Now for you, my friend… (said to Teal’c) I do not know the meaning of that symbol upon your brow, but it is known to the elders as a symbol of fear. Not only must we cover that up, but the dark skinned man is thought to be a barbarian by my people. I see that you are not, but others will not share my opinion of you at first glance.

Teal’c looks around and discovers a large robe with a hood. He puts it on and covers his head with the hood. The robe is pure black and hangs to the ground. Teal’c stands tall with staff weapon in hand. Riviras looks at him and steps back with a gasp.

Riviras: (stuttering) If-if I didn’t know better I would say you were, Him.

Jackson: Him?

Riviras: Him! Deceiver. The Sorcerer. The hand of evil. The one who would enslave us all. (blank look on Jackson’s face) More on that later. We are still in danger. We must leave.

Carter comes out from behind a dressing screen. She is dressed beautifully. Like a maiden going to a ball to impress a prince. Jackson gives her a smile.

Carter: Don’t say it!

Jackson motions that his lips are sealed, though his smile gets bigger.

The party walks out and down the street. Everywhere they go people gasp and step aside at the large dark figure of Teal’c as if in great fear of him. Even the guards step aside and do not dare to question or hinder them. The party does not notice but a man begins to follow them. He is dressed as an ordinary peasant except for the bow over his shoulder and quiver of arrows upon his back.

They safely make it out through the main gate and looking back discover that they were imprisoned in a great castle. The walls are tall and built of large grey stone. There are many towers along the outer walls. In the center there is the top of a golden pyramid. The castle was built around and on top of a Goa’uld mother-ship. End scene.

Setting: The party is being lead by Riviras through the woods. They are still being followed by the stranger with the bow. Teal’c is walking with his hood down and staff in hand. They are talking as they walk.

Riviras: (in a whisper to Teal’c) Are you sure you’re not, Him?

Teal’c: If you mean the Lord of the Castle, which you previously described, I am not. But I have an idea where he came from.

Jackson: What can you tell us about him? When did he come here and how did he come to power?

Riviras: How could you not know this? It is like not knowing where water flows from. Everyone knows of, Him.

Jackson: This may be hard for you to accept, but we came through a great circle. One that allows us to travel from other worlds.

Riviras: (with shock) The Great Ring! You are from the Great Ring. It has been a thousand years since anyone has visited us from the spirit-world. (looking at Teal’c) Are you He? The one who is to battle Him?

Teal’c: I do not know what you are referring too.

Riviras: The one who’s coming has been prophesied. It is said the great warrior will come again and free us from our plague. When the Sorcerer fell from the sky in a ball of fire people said he was the one. But the prophecies spoke of the warrior coming through the Great Ring. In stead of curing us of our plagues, he has become our plague.

Jackson: How did he come to rule your lands?

Riviras: That was no challenge for him. Some immediately, out of vain hope, assumed they were the prophecy come true. Many flocked to them and when he got wind of the prophecy he used his powers to make them come true.

Carter: "They?"

Riviras: Yes, there were five of them originally. They showed us how to enrich the soil, they cured our sicknesses, and even bought a few back from the dead.

Jackson: They have a sarcophagus.

Carter: What happened to the other four?

Riviras: None know for sure. Some say they were killed by, Him. Some say they did battle with demons within and when they lost they took their own lives before their souls could be consumed.

Teal’c: Those you speak of are of my people. They are of a sect called, Ta’ni Ka’tar. They rose up against Apophis and fought a great battle. In the end they fled in one of Apophis’ mother ships, but not until after they took heavy damage. A Ta’ni Ka’tar will take his own life, and the life of his symbiote before the symbiote matures and takes him over. It is their custom, after such a death, to bury their brethren in a burial chamber and mark their grave with the symbol we saw upon those in the crypt.

Jackson: There were other traitors to Apophis before you? Why didn’t you join them?

Teal’c: I request that you end this discussion.

Jackson: But these people could be a great ally to us. If we could find them…

Teal’c: End this discussion Daniel Jackson, if you value our friendship.

The archer following them emerges from the trees from behind. He pulls an arrow from his quiver and draws it upon his bow slowly and quietly. He lets the arrow fly. Just then Jackson walks between Teal’c and the archer. The arrow hits him in the back hard enough to stun him but safely bounces off his protective vest which is under his shirt and armor. Teal’c turns quickly, raises his staff weapon and fires at the man three times. The archer dives behind rocks and trees. The blasts throws up dirt and shatters tree limbs but did not hit the man. The archer comes out shaking with great fear.

Archer: (begging for his life on his knees) Please, your supremacy, have mercy on your servant. I did not know what I was doing. A madness came over me, Dark Lord. I wish only to server you. Please.

Carter to Jackson: Are you all right?

Jackson to Carter: Ya, the arrow bounced off my vest. (He picks up the arrow)

Teal’c to Archer: Get up. (the man is shaking and has trouble getting to his feet) I am not this Dark Lord you speak of.

Archer: Master, you have the mark of the All-Mighty upon your brow. I have witnessed your magic. Surely you are a powerful wizard.

Teal’c: I am Jaffa.

The archer’s eyes widen as he looks Teal’c in the eyes. The man stands and dashes off through the woods.

Riviras: It is you! _The one who came and is to come_ has come just as told. He is Jaffa.

End Scene

Setting: There is a crude camp with tents and campfires. There are smiths repairing weapons and armor. Men wandering about are armed and armored. A man named Sir Joel is the leader of this army. He is on horseback and in full plate armor. A shield with the emblem of an eagle is fastened to his side. He has three guards dressed in similar fashion, one carries a banner with their emblem. The archer comes running into town yelling frantically.

Archer: Jaffa has come. Jaffa has come. We are to be saved. He has come in our greatest hour to ensure victory of our final battle. Jaffa has come!

The man’s run is stopped by several of the knights and he is brought before Sir Joel.

Sir Joel: What is this ruckus you are making? Have you been drinking when you should be preparing for war?

Archer: My Lord, Jaffa will aid us in this battle. Victory is assured.

Sir Joel: I do not believe in that nonsense. Victory will be won by this. (he pulls his sword from its scabbard and raises it. It gleams in the light)

Archer: My Lord, I have seen him with my eyes. He has the mark upon his brow like that of, Him. I have seen him call forth great fire from his staff. Just standing in his presence I could feel his power overwhelming me. And he has not come alone. He has bought two friends with him. One with flesh of stone. My arrow hit him square in the back and did him no harm. I tell you, he is the Great One. He showed mercy on me for attempting to slay him. It is said that Jaffa is merciful. It is him. I swear it.

Sir Joel: (after pondering a moment) Where are these strangers now?

Archer: They are headed this way. One of your men is his guide.

Sir Joel: When they get here have them bought straight to my tent. I should like a word with this, Jaffa.

Scene cuts back to SG1. They are walking through dense forest when suddenly the forest opens to a large clearing filled with tents and people making ready for battle. In hearing of their coming, many have flocked to get a glimpse at Teal’c. The party is taken back by their welcome and pause to take in the sight, then press on. Two men approach dressed in chain and carrying pikes.

Guard 1 to Teal’c: You are Jaffa?

Teal’c: I am, though I would prefer to be called Teal’c.

Guard 1: You are being summoned my Lord. Please follow me, if you will.

Riviras: If I may be given leave, I would like to report to my family and let them know that I am well.

The guard gives him an affirmative nod and begins to lead SG1 through the crowd. They part with his coming and after a short way the crowd lowers themselves to one knee in reverence of their savior.

Teal’c: This makes me most uncomfortable.

Jackson: I suggest we go along with it for now, until we learn more about what is happening. In many cultures people follow a prophecy religiously, even give their lives for it. We need to be careful how we proceed.

SG1 is bought before a large tent. The flap of the entrance is thrown back and they enter. There is a large table and on its far side three men sit. The center man is Sir Joel. He is still armored in plate but has his helm on the table in front of him and a red cloak covers his shoulders and back. The guard introduces Teal’c.

Guard 1: My Lord (with a respectful bow), this is the wizard Jaffa. He travels under guise of Teal’c.

Sir Joel nods indicating that the guard is excused. The guard then leaves.

Sir Joel: (skeptically) So, you are the one who has come to save us.

Teal’c: I am not.

Sir Joel: I am told you claimed to be Jaffa, the one who is to come.

Teal’c: I am Jaffa, but that is not my name but rather the name of my people. If it is said that one of my people will come to save you, it is not I.

Sir Joel: I had expected to test you and prove that you were not the one. I am taken back that you openly confess that you are not he. Why then, are you here?

Carter: We are explorers from a place called Earth. We didn’t even know there were people here. Your presence is as much of a surprise to us as ours is to you. We traveled here through a device called a Stargate. Waldo called it The Great Ring. (There is murmuring between the 3 knights)

Sir Joel: Why is this woman in my tent and why is she addressing me.

Teal’c: This woman is Colonel Carter. She is my commander.

Sir Joel: (with a laugh) Are all Jaffa lead by their women? Surely your people can not be so mighty if women rule you.

Teal’c: She too is a mighty warrior. One who has earned great respect among many worlds. I would address her with more respect if I were you. (Sir Joel is taken back)

Sir Joel: So you are warriors then. And who do you server? Do you server, Him?

Jackson: We serve one from our home world. But the one you speak of, we believe he is also Jaffa.

Sir Joel: (rises with anger and slams his hands down on the table) He is not Jaffa. He is a scourge upon our people. He is a plague, and he will meet his death, I will see to that!

Jackson: I do not mean that he is Thee Jaffa, as prophesied, but one of that race, as Teal’c is. In fact, we heard there were five of them originally. What can you tell us of them?

Sir Joel: (spoken with disdain) I know only what my grandfather has taught me. That five came and they were good. They bought us medicine and showed us new sources of food. But they said they could not stay with us long. One by one they committed ritualistic suicide and were buried in a cave beside the temple that fell from the sky. But the last did not leave as the others had. He remained and began demanding loyalty and service of our people in return for his protection from the plagues. He claimed to be the one that was foretold. People believed him. They joined his army and at his command conquered neighboring countries, which were made into slaves. These slaves were forced to build a castle around the Golden Temple. He first claimed to be king, then a god. And those that did not serve him out of reverence, did so out of fear. He has many magics and can do horrible things to people. (he lowered his head) As he has done to my grandfather.

My grandfather was the rightful lord of this land, king if you will. A far more humble king than, Him. I would have one day inherited the crown and ruled our people in peace. But instead I am faced with war, slavery, and murder. My people will no longer live in fear. Sorcerer or no I will fell him, with or without the aid of Jaffa. (Addressing Jackson) You are the one they say has skin hard as stone?

Jackson: Not exactly. If you refer to the arrow that shot me it reflected off my vest, which I wear under my shirt. (He opens his shirt a bit to reveal part of the protective vest) It is designed to reflect such blows.

Sir Joel: A magic garment! (With a slight laugh) How wonderful. In my realm we have a saying, "only a bull can stop a bull from charging." Perhaps you would join us in the upcoming battle. He would not expect us to counter his magic with magic of our own.

Jackson: I’m not so sure that would be a good idea. There are many wars on many worlds. It is wise if we fight only those wars that we must.

Carter: Yet we may have to fight regardless. The gate was buried with the Jaffa, it stands to reason that whoever buried the gate also took the crystals that power the gate so that it could not be used to dial out. It is likely that we are not facing a Jaffa but a Goa’uld. We may not be able to secure the gate long enough to have another team come through and manually dial the gate home, not without a major battle. And if we can’t get to the gate General O’Neill may send in troops to extract us, there will be a battle either way.

Teal’c: I am in agreement. This may not be an Earth matter, but it is a Jaffa matter, either way, my people are already involved and I have a responsibility to stop them.

Jackson: It seems we may need them as much as they need us. But I suggest that we do this without additional support from Earth. The introduction of firearms could do more harm than good. Teal’c’s staff weapon should be too far above their comprehension to even begin to duplicate, but I fear gunpowder is likely not far from their grasp. I’m afraid that we will have to do to them what more advanced races have done to us; keep technology from them to keep them from destroying themselves.

Sir Joel: Great! I am glad you have agreed to join us. We strike tonight at dusk. Little though you realize you didn’t really have a choice. As quickly as the news spread to us that Jaffa has come, so shall it spread to the enemy. He would likely set his greatest weapon against you and attempt to destroy you before people could flock to your call. So you see, you are in this war like it or not.

Jackson: What is this weapon?

Sir Joel: Why, his dragon of course.

General O’Neill’s voice is heard over the radio.

O’Neill: Carter, come in.

Carter: With you in just a moment sir.

Knight 1: She is a sage. She too has powers, she speaks to the spirits.

Carter: Will you excuse me please?

Sir Joel: (nods to Carter, then addresses the others) You had a guide, did you not? Where’s Waldo? (Jackson begins to hide a laugh)

Carter steps out of the tent and past the guards in attention outside the tent. She takes cover between a couple tents and replies to O’Neill.

Carter: Carter here, Sir.

O’Neill: What’s your situation?

Carter: We are on a planet that some-what resembles mid-evil times. I’m talking something right out of a D&D game. Knights, archers, wizards, castles, kings, there is even talk of a dragon.

O’Neill: And what’s the down side?

Carter: The people are being oppressed by a Jaffa, or at least he started out as Jaffa, I believe that he may now be a Goa’uld.

O’Neill: Junior has grown up has he?

Carter: Yes, Sir.

O’Neill: Can you make it back to the gate?

Carter: No, Sir. There is going to be an attack on the castle tonight, lead by the rightful king. On top of that our coming has further increased their vigilance.

O’Neill: Understood. I’ll send in a few teams to extract you.

Carter: We assumed you would, Sir. Daniel thinks that would be a bad idea. These people still use swords and bows, but they are on the verge of the gunpowder age. Introducing them to our weapons at this point could be devastating. Energy weapons, however, seem to be magic to them. There is going to be a battle tonight, I think we should play it out and see how that goes. Teal’c also feels he should help since it was his people who started this.

O’Neill: How long till the attack?

Carter: At dusk, that’s about six hours from our point of view.

O’Neill: I’ve got a plan. O’Neill out.

Teal’c and Jackson join Carter.

Teal’c: What did the General have to say?

Carter: He has a plan.

Jackson: (with a gasp) Oh boy!

Carter: Ya, my feelings exactly.

Riviras approaches with two other men.

Jackson: As if in answer to the age old question, here’s Waldo.

One of the men takes out a dagger and stabs hard into Jackson’s chest, but the knife does not penetrate through his protective vest. The man backs away quickly.

Jackson: Hey!

Riviras: See I told you; hard as stone. Jaffa has come. He will fight for us.

Teal’c: I will fight with you, but it will take all your army to wage this battle, and even then…

Something catches Teal’c’s eye and causes him to pause. In the distant sky he can see a dark shape floating around. It is getting closer as it circles the camp. It is a dragon. Its wings span eighty feet. Its long tail wags along behind. Two large legs are tucked up at the side of its overfed body. Its eyes glowed red and it begins to dive. Sir Joel approaches with haste.

Sir Joel: It is said in the prophecy that Jaffa would have a mighty battle with the right-hand of the plague. Whether you are he or not you must do battle. It is coming for you, Jaffa, and our weapons will not stop it.

The dragon shoots rapid fire-bolts from its mouth that strike the ground with repeated explosions. Tents begin to burn people are being killed. Its path heads straight for SG1. The party dives out if its path but Teal’c remains to fire a few shots with his staff weapon before dodging the shots. The dragon lifts and circles around for another pass.

Carter: Teal’c, we can not fight that thing here. I’m afraid Sir Joel is right, that thing came right for us. If we flee it will follow.

The party runs from the camp back into the woods. The dragon follows and fires a few bolts blindly into the trees. The chase continues until they come to an open knoll Teal’c fires several shots at the dragon. They shake the dragon but do not do any visible harm. The dragon fires two more bolts from its breath, the first fell short but the second lands at Teal’c feet throwing him several feet. Jackson, who is taking cover behind trees at the base of the knoll, starts to run to Teal’c’s aid but Teal’c stops him.

Teal’c: Stay back. There is nothing you can do weaponless.

As the dragon comes round again Teal’c fires again. One shot hits the belly of the beast as it sweeps overhead and the hologram drops momentarily revealing a death glider.

Jackson: Did you see that?

Carter: It’s a death glider. It must be projecting some type of hologram.

The dragon makes one more pass and Teal’c fires and hits the engine of the death glider. The dragon begins to smoke and spin. It dives down into a wall of rock and explodes.

Jackson: Do you think the Goa’uld was in there?

Teal’c: I do not. Goa’uld seldom will put their own lives in danger. If there were no other to pilot the craft then it would be flown remotely.

Several soldiers arrive and begin to crowd the knoll.

A random soldier: Jaffa has saved us.

The crowd begins to chant "Jaffa".

SG1 returns to the camp followed by those that came to the knoll to see the prophesied dragon slayer. Sir Joel greets them at their return.

Sir Joel: So, you say you are not He, yet you fore fill the prophesy of the one who is to come. It is also said that people would flock to Jaffa’s side. Ever since the reports of your coming, our numbers have been swelling. People have been coming from villages all around. And with the news of the dragon slain, hordes of people will flock to your side. You almost make me believe in this prophecy, almost. It also states that you will save the life of a king. That has yet come to pass. Whether or not you are he makes little difference, you have ensured us victory, and I am ever grateful to you, wizard.

Teal’c: Do not be over confident. You have not seen a Goa’uld in battle, nor seen the technology that they possess. Win or lose, many will die this night.

End scene:

Setting: The castle stands in the distance. Archers line the walls. The people have all retreated behind the walls and the gate has been closed. The sun begins to set. Sir Joel’s men emerge from the trees and set up siege outside arrow range. Fires are lit and trumpets begin to blow. SG1 stands beside Sir Joel.

Sir Joel: Do you hear that? They play a tune called Leanos Aras. It is a call played when a king has returned home after a long time away. They play it for me now. (Sir Joel stands tall and has an aura of majesty. He calls out…) Where’s Waldo? (SG1 can barely suppress a laugh) Again you laugh when I inquire of him. Is this amusing?

Riviras: My Lord!

Sir Joel: There you are. (turning to SG1) As his reward for freeing you from your earlier bonds, and guiding you to me, I have rewarded Waldo with the title of Sir Waldo Riviras, and given him command over the garrison of archers. (turning back to Riviras) Are your men in position?

Sir Riviras: Aye Sir!

Sir Joel: You may fire when ready.

Sir Waldo is handed a red banner. He holds the banner high in the air. A hundred or more archers march forward into the open field before the castle in a single line, and stop. Men with torches run down the line lighting the arrows. Sir Waldo thrust the flag to the ground in a quick arc and the archers let loose their volley. Archers from the wall fire back. Many from both sides fall, more so of Sir Waldo’s men. Another volley is loosed and the knights rush the field carrying ladders and ropes. Many are slain trying to climb these ladders and they make little headway. The eye of the temple (Goa’uld mother ship) begins to fire upon them and they begin to take heavy losses. 

An archer fires down upon the men from a high tower. Teal’c fires his staff weapon and takes him out. He continues to fire at the archers.

An arrow strikes Jackson in the arm. It is not a critical blow but still causes him great pain. The men see the blood dripping from his hand and it fills them with fear.

A Knight: (said with great fear) The indestructible one is wounded. The Dark one’s magic is indeed strong. How can we find victory this day?

Archer: There is one power we have not loosed upon the enemy. The sage must contact the spirits for help.

Carter: I don’t think you understand how this works.

Archer: You travel with Jaffa. He does not choose his companions needlessly. I believe the spirits will come at your beckoning.

Carter grabs her radio and begins to talk into it.

Carter: General O’Neill. O’Neill, are you there?

Archer: She calls upon the Great Spirit O’Neill to come to our aid.

Carter: Jack, we could really use some help here.

O’Neill: O’Neill here. (Carter lets out a sigh) Remember that idea I mentioned?

Suddenly shadows begin to move among the archers upon the wall. The archers begin to disappear one by one. At a closer look, Chinese warriors with red face paint can be seen fighting upon the wall. The gate is thrown open and more warriors are seen fighting in the courtyard in front of the gate.

O’Neill: The Chinese government has been on my back to give their teams more missions, and, well, when they heard there was swordplay, they couldn’t wait to embark.

Carter: You are a piece of work, Sir.

The Cavalry rushes the gate with Teal’c following behind on foot. And the Scene ends.

Carter is rushing into the mother ship and spots a dark cloaked, wizard-like figure. His cloak is adorned with golden arcane symbols. He does not notice Carter yet. Electricity erupts from his outstretched hand and takes out two enemy targets. At a closer glance she realizes the wizard has an SG patch upon his shoulder. The man lowers his hood and Carter recognizes him as a member of SG5. He throws Carter the same Zat gun which he just fired. Carter gives him a nod and runs off to secure the gate room. Scene cuts to Teal’c.

Setting: Teal’c, Sir Joel and a few guards are running through the halls of the mother ship. They encounter several guards. The knights charge with swords drawn and throw them down. They make there way to the control room. There are 8 guards with the Overlord. The Overlord is a black Jaffa of strong build and robbed in a black cloak like to that which Teal’c is wearing. The battle with the guards is brief. Sir Joel takes out two of them and then rushes the Overlord. The Overlord’s eyes glow and he activates his personal shield. Sir Joel collides with the shield and is thrown to the floor. The Overlord uses his hand device and begins to drain the energy from Sir Joel until he is dead. His men finish off the rest of the guards and are about to jump the Overlord and take vengeance for their falling King. Himn’s personal shield activates again.

Teal’c: Stop, your weapons can not harm him. I will take care of, Him.

Himn: How I despise when you mortals call me that. It is best that you know the proper name of the one who will bring about your death. I am Himn, and I would be First General to Apophis if not for the betrayal of this host.

Teal’c: Apophis is no longer a system lord, and you will never become one. This world is trivial to your needs. Why have you remained here instead of escaping through the Stargate?

Himn: Those puny Jaffa disabled the Stargate before taking their own lives. And with my ship disabled and no way to repair it I was trapped here. (with a slight chuckle) No matter though, I may not rule a sector of the galaxy but this planet has provided me with quite enough amusement. I am a patient man. They will evolve eventually, more so with my help, and I will again continue the conquest of worlds.

Teal’c spots a panel in the wall where weapons would be stored. He begins edging his way towards it.

Himn: Do you really think you could stop me? I am going to enjoy this. These humans are too fragile. Though you offer me no challenge I will get more pleasure out of your death than theirs.

Teal’c opens the panel and locates another Goa’uld hand device. He puts it on and tries to activate it. Himn laughs harder.

Himn: Insignificant fool, don’t you know that is a device of the gods?

Teal’c: You are no god. We will put an end to you, just as we have done with Apophis.

Teal’c tosses the hand device off to the side where Carter enters and catches the device and puts it on.

Carter: Teal’c, I have never…

Teal’c: You have used other hand devices before. You are limited only by what you think you can accomplish.

Carter concentrates and the hand device activates and a shield erupts around her. Himn lets out a gasp of shock as she charges. They wrestle each other for a moment through the shields but then the shields merge like two bubbles that come together. They wrestle hand to hand for a moment longer. Himn begins to get the better of Carter but then she pulls the hand device from Himn’s hand and the shields disengage. He strikes Carter and she goes flying into the wall where she is dazed. The Zat gun she was carrying falls from her. Teal’c retrieves the Zat gun and fires upon Himn which renders him unconscious. He then fires two more times and the body disintegrates. Carter stands and regains her composure. The knights gather round the body of Sir Joel in sorrow.

Knight: (looking down upon the corpse of Sir Joel)You were to save him. The prophecy has not come true.

End scene – Fades with dramatic silence

Setting: Jackson arrives in the gate room. His arm is patched up and he has shed most of his chain armor. There is an SG team setting up a Naquadah generator and preparing the gate for manual dialing. He passes a man in a full suit of armor and an SG patch on his shoulder. Three men are working on the gate. One dressed in chain (Sgt. Hovenski, Russian) and caring a bow and quiver upon his back. Another, a midget (Dr. Starks), in 14th centaury peasant clothing. The third, an average man (Dr. Vakner) in a dull brown robe with leather straps. They all have the SG patch on their clothing.

Jackson: (Laughing) Ok, I get the knights at the door, but what are you guys supposed to be?

Dr. Starks: (offering his hand) I am Dr. Starks with research. No fantasy adventure is complete without a halfling!

Sgt. Hovenski: (offers his hand and states in a Russian accent) Sergeant Hovenski, I am a new transfer from Russia. (holds up his bow) I am a Ranger. I wanted to wear the pointed ears and be an elven ranger but the General would not allow it.

Jackson: Good call. (pointing to the bow) Can you really use that?

Sgt. Hovenski: Aye, my father took me hunting since I was a lad. I can hit a crow at 200 meters.

Jackson: Impressive! (turning to the last) I could have guessed the others, but with you I’m lost.

Dr. Vakner: (offering his hand) Dr. Vakner. I’m a fighting monk, and before you ask, yes I can fight like one. I know seven styles of self defense, I hold a master in three of them, and I am a trainer for the military and in my dojo I am Sheehan.

Jackson: O’Neill has really out done himself this time.

Carter arrives at the gate room.

Carter: Hello, what do we have here?

The 3 seem egger to answer but Jackson cuts them off.

Jackson: Don’t ask.

Carter: How’s the arm?

Jackson: Hurts like hell, I’ll get it looked at when we get back. I think I will take this with me (he pats the coffer covering his head) if there are no objections. It’s not every day you see authentic mid-evil armor without visiting a museum.

Teal’c arrives. Behind him came Sir Joel and his knights. Teal’s is carrying their confiscated firearms and hands them to Carter and Jackson.

Knight: The prophecy has been fulfilled; he has saved the king and banished the Dark Lord into the abyss. I saw it with my very eyes.

Teal’c: You were right Daniel, they do have a sarcophagus.

Sir Joel: You are indeed a powerful wizard, Jaffa. The prophecy was right about you. You have saved not only me, but us all. Soon I will be crowned king, as should have been with my great-grandfather before the coming of the Golden Temple. All realms will flock now to my banner and there will be peace and prosperity. Ask now anything of me, Jaffa, and it shall be granted.

Jackson: (shyly) The um – Golden Temple would be reward enough.

Sir Joel: (shocked at this request) Indeed! What would you do with such a thing?

Jackson: We would repair it and set it among the stars where it could be used to free other worlds from oppression.

Sir Joel: It would give me great pleasure if you were to remove this symbol of evil from my world. It is granted. As soon as your wizards are ready you may summon it to the stars.

Teal’c: There is one more thing that I would ask.

Sir Joel: Name it, Jaffa.

Teal’c: Remove the Stargate from the resting ground of my people. Seal this chamber and let it never again be disturbed.

Sir Joel: I swear it shall be done. (the gate is activated) Will you return in another thousand years?

Teal’c: That is doubtful. (Sir Joel looks disappointed) It is likely that I shall be back long before then.

Sir Joel smiles. SG1 shakes hands with him and steps through the gate, still dressed in 14th centaury clothing. On the other side General O’Neill is waiting with a smug grin.

O’Neill: (With a bow) Welcome to our castle, oh great travelers.

Carter: I have to say, Sir, you really impress the hell out of me.

O’Neill: You know me, anything to stick it to a Goa’uld. I assume you made new friends? Found Waldo?

Jackson: Not only made new friends. But we gained another Goa’uld mother ship.

O’Neill: (enthused) Oh?

Carter: It’s non-functional.

O’Neill: (disappointed) Oh!

Carter: We may be able to repair it, but it won’t be space worthy for quite some time. And they have a sarcophagus, and a few other trinkets.

O’Neill: (enthused) Oh? Well good work SG1. Get some rest. Debriefing will be first thing tomorrow.

End Scene

Setting: Teal’c is sleeping, or rather trying to sleep. Nightmares plague his dreams. He tosses and turns until he wakes completely and exits his quarters. After a short walk he arrives at General O’Neill’s quarters and knocks. O’Neill opens the door and lets him in.

O’Neill: Something I can do for you?

Teal’c: (he steps in) This last mission has bought back memories of when I was first-prime to Apophis. There were things that I have done, things I am not proud of. Things which I have never told to another.

O’Neill: I am not a confessor Teal’c. I can get a priest if you like. (Teal’c gives him a serious look) Ok, sit down. What’s on you mind?

Teal’c: There was a time when I was working my way through the ranks of Apophis that I would do anything to please him. You must understand at that time I still thought him a god. There was a small sect of Jaffa who called themselves Ta’ni Ka’tar. They did not follow the customs other Jaffa and refused to accept the Goa’uld as gods.

O’Neill: Sounds like my kind of people.

Teal’c: I destroyed them, O’Neill. I hunted them until I was satisfied that every one of them were slain. The last to die was a woman named Talar. She was with child. I bought her before Apophis as a trophy and demanded her repentance, if not for her sake then for the sake of her unborn child. She refused. She said she would rather die with her child than to watch the child grow up a slave to a false god. I slew her, and her death insured me the rank of First Prime. But her death dwelt heavily on my mind for years. I could not understand how one could give up their life and the life of their child rather than warship a god. And then I began to wonder how such a god could allow this to come to pass, and if indeed Apophis was a god. In time I was able to deal with the guilt and bury the memory, but this last mission has caused it all to surface. I am finding the memories difficult to bury again.

O’Neill: (in a serious tone) Maybe you shouldn’t bury them. (Teal’c raises a brow) What you have done can not be undone, but their deaths were not in vain. Picture a mountain, if you will, all covered with snow. At the top of this mountain is a tree. The tree dies and topples over which causes some of the snow to shift. This in turn causes a greater shift and so forth, until there is a great avalanche, (in a less serious tone) which wipes out half the Goa’uld in the galaxy. (becoming serious again) This woman’s death is like that tree. Teal’c, you may have taken her life, but she saved yours, and through you countless others. Don’t diminish her memory with guilt, but remember her with honor.

Teal’c: O’Neill, when did you become a philosopher?

O’Neill: I think it’s the new stars, I’m developing the wisdom of Hammond. (standing and leading Teal’c to the door) Get some sleep Teal’c. Every mission you go on you brings more honor to her memory, and tomorrow will bring more. After morning briefing I have another mission for SG1, if your up for it.

Teal’c: I think I shall. Thank you, O’Neill.

Teal’c exits and O’Neill shuts the door behind him. He examines the stars on his sleeve and says to himself in a whispered chuckle…

O’Neill: Wisdom of Hammond… that was a good one.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> This script was fun to write and it is my hope you will find it just as fun to   
> read.

* * *

> © October 2004 The characters mentioned in this   
>  story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I,   
>  the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE   
>  SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright   
>  property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright   
>  Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This   
>  fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant   
>  for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
>  are the sole property of the author. 


End file.
